Mr. Heartland
| english name = Mr. Heartland | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Heartland | occupation = * Mayor of Heartland City * WDC staff | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Mr. Heartland is the person in charge of relaying Dr. Faker's orders to Kite Tenjo and is the current Mayor of Heartland City and is one of the main antagonists, along with Dr. Faker. Personality To the people of Heartland he is a benevolent official who cares about the people who lived there. However, his true personality is a manipulative and deceitful man. He is willing to blackmail Kite in order to make him do what Dr. Faker wants. He seems to enjoy seeing others in pain as he laughed when he tortured his child soldiers. He can also get annoyed if someone calls him an "old man". Biography History When Kite Tenjo attempted to escape with Hart, Heartland had them recaptured. He told Kite that he must work for Dr. Faker and told him that they must get along to heal Hart. Angered, Kite attempted to punch him, but Heartland was communicating via hologram. Faker and Heartland created Kite's Deck using science from another dimension. He trained some young duelists like Kite, Droite and Gauche in order to form some kind of army. But those children were treated very bad by him as they had to win their duels in order to survive. Anime Mr. Heartland discussed with Dr. Faker about a plan to create a tournament in Heartland, called "World Duel Carnival". The tournament will have Duelists coming from all over the world. By entering many Duelists under the influence of Numbers, if Kite Tenjo wins like Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland expect, he will obtain most of the Numbers. Heartland announced the start of each day of the World Duel Carnival with his signature phrase, "Heart Burning!" He urged the Duelists to do their best and clash with their passionate hearts. Heartland authorized Gauche and Droite to participate in the WDC at the start of the third day. Before the WDC finals party, Heartland appeared to Kite to ask how was doing. Kite responded that he was fine and Heartland told him he must collect "Numbers" in the finals. Kite retorted that that's fine as long as Heartland fulfills his promise and heals Hart. Heartland told him not to worry about that and instructed him to attend the party to scope out potential Number holders. Heartland then spoke with Faker, who asked if all the finalists had gathered. Heartland responded that Tron has yet to show up and Faker told him he has no idea who that is. Heartland then started his speech to the finalists, but was interrupted by Tron. The boy told him that he will "crush you" after calling Heartland "old man". Manga In the manga, Mr. Heartland is currently the main antagonist. He works under Dr. Faker. Mr. Heartland is the owner and director of the Heartland Theme Park. There, he secretly hunts the "Numbers" with 3 assassins he hired to act like employees while obtaining the "Numbers" from the park's customers. When Yuma and his friends went to the Theme Park in order to find "Numbers", Mr. Heartland sent his assassins to defeat him. After Yuma defeated the first assassin, Captain Corn, Mr. heartland appeared to them, saying he wants to collect the "Numbers" in order to destroy the "evil" Astral World, and calling Astral the "messenger". Before Yuma can ask anything, Mr. Heartland claps his fingers, making a door appear in the floor under Yuma, which sends him and his friends to the second assassin, Thunder Spark. Upon Thunder Spark's loss, Mr. heartland sends his last assassin behind Yuma, Koron-chan. As Yuma defeated all of his assassins, as a last attempt, when Kite and Orbital 7 went to Yuma's encounter while he and his friends escaped from the Theme Park to Duel Yuma, he showed up hoping for Kite's win. However, Kite doesn't want to Duel in front of Mr. Heartland, so he later made Orbital 7 self-explode. However, Kite let Yuma and his friends escape, as he hates that method, and telling Yuma he'd obtain his "Numbers" in a true Duel. Trivia * In the manga, Mr. Heartland is able to see Astral. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters